


[Podfic] Grand Noble by Celestlyn

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the relationship still new and Yule approaching, Harry and Draco go tree shopping. Things do not go according to plan and as they confront their cultural differences, they come together in some surprising ways and learn some things along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Grand Noble by Celestlyn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grand Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6090) by Celestlyn. 



> Cover art by k_e_wilson.

Cover Art created by k_e_wilson.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/grand_noble-celestlyn-fire_juggler.mp3)

## Length:

00:26:22 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/grand_noble-celestlyn-fire_juggler.mp3.zip) | **Size:** 25.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/grand_noble-celestlyn-fire_juggler.m4b.zip) | **Size:** 13.1 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
